


Mopey Wolf

by Vyxyn



Series: Sterek Week 2016 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: It will always be John, M/M, Screw you Teen Wolf, Sheriff's name is John, Sheriff's name is John not fucking Noah, Stiles is being smart and shit, Wolf Derek, Wolf Derek is a floofy goober who misses his human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyxyn/pseuds/Vyxyn
Summary: So. I wrote this for Sterek Week 2016, which is a Tumblr fic thing. I released 1 fic, and got 2 notes. Needless to say I was super disheartened. But then I thought, FUCK IT. I like my writing, other people on AO3 like my writing, so I'm going to post my stuff.
So here's the first one, the prompt was Wolf Derek I believe (can't find the original post).
There will be a few others I'll be uploading as well over the coming days.





	

“What do we do?” Scott looks at Cora.

“I don’t know! I’ve never seen him like this before Scott! The whole fully furry Derek, moping on the couch. I mean, he used to do that when he was a teenager, but he wasn’t ever shifted.” Cora’s looking at her brother helplessly.

Isaac snorts. “Haha Derek’s a furry.”

Derek, who is curled on the couch, raises his head and growls at Isaac. Isaac puts his hands up in defeat, leaning away from the growling. Derek finishes growling and sighs loudly, like his whole world is crumbling.

Lydia flicks a curl over her shoulder. “Well whatever’s bugging him, we need to sort it soon. This is now day two of this mope fest, and unless anyone here speaks fluent lupine, he’s not going to be any help.”

Jackson comes up and squats in front of Derek.

“What’s up Alpha Derek? Why the moping?” He pats Derek’s hindquarters, and Derek snaps at Jackson’s hand, sinking his canines into the beta’s flesh. “Ow! That was uncalled for!” Pulling his hand away, he rubs at the tender skin, and watches as the wounds heal over.

“Jesus Jackson, you’re a few sandwiches short of a picnic aren’t you.”

“Shut up Cora.”

Derek growls softly at Jackson, then throws himself dramatically against the cushions on the couch, front paws bent in front of him, back legs spread. He wiggles in place to get comfortable, and softly howls.

Erica comes over next. She gets on her knees in front of Derek, worry stitched into her features. “Come on Der. Give us some indication on what’s wrong. We all want to help you, and we’ll do whatever you need to feel better.”

Derek just huffs, and then buries his head under one of the cushions. Erica stands up, shaking her head. “This is hopeless.”

Before Alison can suggest something, there’s a knock on the door. Derek’s howls mournfully, but it’s muffled by the cushions. The pack laughs, and Scott goes to answer the door. “Hello Sheriff. Everything ok?”

Suddenly there’s a flurry of movement. Derek throws himself off the couch, cushions flying everywhere (one hitting Isaac in the face), loping over to the Sheriff, sitting down on the man’s boots. 

John looks down, and sees a wolf looking up at hopefully at him. He looks around the room, and looks back down at the wolf. “Derek?”

Derek huffs, and shuffles in place. “Awww, you miss him don’t you son.”

Derek howls softly, and buries his head in John’s palm. The rest of the pack look on in stunned silence.

John crouches down, eye to eye with Derek. “He’s back in a couple of days Derek. Why don’t you come stay at my place until he gets back? I’m sure his room still smells like him.” The Sheriff chuckles. “There’s a sentence I never thought I’d say.”

Getting up, John smiles down at Derek, who is looking up at the man in reverence. He looks up to find the pack staring at him. “What?”

Scott steps forward. “Derek’s been moping fully shifted for the last two days. We’ve tried everything to find out what’s going on with him. And you walk in the door, and instantly know? How did you do that?”

“Well I just figured Derek missed Stiles as much as I did. I’ve been working double shifts lately to avoid sinking into my loneliness.”

Kira tilts her head like a curious fox. “Why would Derek miss Stiles, Sheriff?”

“You don’t know?”

The pack shake their head. “Really? Well, they’ve been dating. Stiles and Derek. Been together since just before Stiles went to college.”

Scott looks hurt. “Seriously? Stiles has a boyfriend and didn’t tell me?”

Alison punches Scott in the arm. “I’m sure they both had good reason not to say anything Scott. Don’t take it so personally.”

Scott just nods. “Ok. Well, thanks for helping us with our wolf problem Sheriff.”

“No problem Scott.” The Sheriff looks down at Derek. “Come on pup, let’s go”

Derek gets up and follows after the Sheriff. He pauses, turns around, and howls, and all his betas howl in return.

*****

Two days later, Derek is buried under the covers on Stiles’ bed, still in full shift. His nose is smooshed into Stiles' pillow, and Derek is taking deep breathes, letting the fading scent of Stiles wash over him.

The Sheriff had left the house a couple of hours earlier to go pick Stiles up from the airport. Derek hears the Jeep trundle up the road and pull into the driveway. He lets out a pitiful howl, and buries deeper under the covers.

Stiles throws open the front door, and bounds up the stairs. “Derek! Der! I’m home!” 

Stiles pauses at his bedroom door, and watches as the wolf-shaped lump in his bed, turns into a human-shaped lump. Derek’s mussed up hair peeks out first, followed by his brows, and then his blue/green eyes. He removes the rest of the covers, exposing the top half of his body.

Stiles looks at his boyfriend, and tries to blink away the tears. “I missed you Der. So much.”

Derek can only nod, and open up his arms for a hug. Stiles drops his bag and throws himself at Derek, peppering Derek’s face with kisses. He finishes with a kiss to the other man’s lips. “Der, I need to ask you something.”

Derek’s heart stops. He’s trying so hard not to think the worst, but with his history, he can’t help but think Stiles is going to give him bad news. “Ok.”

Stiles leans back a bit so he can see Derek’s face. “Dad told me you’ve been moping the last few days, cause you’ve missed me.” Derek nods. “Well, I was wondering if maybe you’d want to come with me? When I go back to New York? I mean, you don’t have to of course, and I know you’re the main Alpha in these parts and everything, but I thought that Scott could look after it, and you could come stay with me.”

Derek smiles so wide, eyes sparkling with unshed tears. “Really? You want me come back with you?”

“I really do. I’ve been moping too. So much so that my roommate moved out. Apparently I’m unbearable.”

“Glad I’m not the only one who thinks that.”   


Stiles laughs, tucking his head under Derek’s chin. “I love you Mopeywolf.”

Derek rumbles in contentment. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed!
> 
> [Follow Me on Tumblr!](https://vyxynheartssterek.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [And also on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/VyxynonAO3/)


End file.
